justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Huerta SPA Ocelot
The Huerta SPA Ocelot is a small passenger plane in Just Cause (1). Appearance It can be found at most airports, such as the one in Provincia Aguilar. It is a single-engine model, likely based on the Cessna 172. Like the real-world inspiration, the plane has no weapons. The stunt position for this vehicle is on top of the wing, above the passenger cabin. Although it has 2 seats, you can never have a passenger. Behind the front seats is a platform which could be used as seats or to store cargo. Versions and locations Although this is mainly a civilian aircraft, it has been spotted to be serving factions as well. These versions are never seen in use and can be seen at civilian airfields. *Two belong to the San Esperito Military with the standard white and gray paint, along with the government logo on the wings. These would most likely be used as training aircraft. *One belongs to the Guerrillas, who have one of these planes painted in a white and green combination with the Guerrilla logo on the wings. Both of them can be assumed to be meant for only reconnaissance purposes, as they are still unarmed. There's also a broken (crashed) version of this plane, which usually has a collectable item next to it and a more rugged doorless and windowless civilian version. See also Vehicle wrecks. ﻿ ﻿Trivia *This is the predecessor of the Peek Airhawk 225 from Just Cause 2 and the Stria Ghibli 3 from Just Cause 3. Gallery Guerrilla version Guerrilla Huerta SPA Ocelot Rear.png Huerta SPA Ocelot, guerrilla version, side view from front..jpg Huerta SPA Ocelot, guerrilla version, side left view..jpg Huerta SPA Ocelot, guerrilla version, front view..jpg Huerta SPA Ocelot, guerrilla version, rear view..jpg Huerta SPA Ocelot, guerrilla version, upper view..jpg At its default parking spot, view of the town where is located..jpg|View of the village were is located. Guerrilla's aircraft, Delta 5H4 Boxhead -left-, Huerta SPA Ocelot (middle) and Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (right), togheter..jpg|Guerrilla aircraft: on the left is a Delta 5H4 Boxhead, in the middle is the "Huerta SPA Ocelot", and on the right is a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, together. Unique version Huerta SPA Ocelot -unique version- nexto to - -normal version-.jpg|On the fronts is parqued "The unique version" on the background is parqued the normal version. Huerta SPA Ocelot, unique version, inside view..jpg|Inside view. San Esperito Military version Huerta SPA Ocelot Front.png Huerta SPA Ocelot Overhead.png Huerta SPA Ocelot Rear.png Huerta SPA Ocelot Interior.png|Interior view. Civilian version Huerta SPA Ocelot, civilian, reddish.jpg|A Civilian version. A civilian version, reddish, side view from behind..jpg A civilian version, reddish, front view..jpg A civilian version, reddish, side view..jpg A civilian version, reddish, rear view..jpg A civilian version, reddish, upper view..jpg A civilian version, reddish, underside view..jpg Huerta SPA Ocelot.png|Yellowish. Huerta SPA Ocelot, civilian version, view of the Engine..jpg|The Propeller. Miscellaneous JC1 promotional art - Rico jumping from plane.PNG|Promotional art. Skydiving from a Huerta SPA Ocelot. Broken Huerta SPA Ocelot.png|A crashed version at a beach, west south-west of Mendoza International Airport. Crashed plane.jpg|A crashed version on Isla Alegre to the right of Guerrilla 14 "Camp Lighthouse". Huerta SPA Ocelot Civilian Variants.png|Both the doorless and the regular civilian variants. The vehicle in the foreground is an MV. Crop-spraying Huerta SPA Ocelot in Field of Dreams.JPG|This variant is unique, spawning only during Field of Dreams. It is equipped with four containers of toxic waste. Spraying in progress.JPG|Spraying in progress Crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot at Quesada.png|A crashed version somewhere in Provincia Quesada. The helicopter is a unmarked Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot.png|Somewhere in La Perdida during Broadcast News. Video This video shows the plane in a Civilian airfield on Provincia de la Cruz. Category:Planes Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1)